


从A到Z要走多久

by Seal_02



Category: RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Summary: *世界是一个红色毛线团，人们的小拇指系着终点。相遇比人还多。*你在街上拥我入怀，天空呈现橙黄色，什么也没有告诉我。*晚安，我们很快会相见。
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	从A到Z要走多久

我也不知道，现在，如果我拿起一支笔，我的手会不会立刻开始自己运动。我又看完了一本小说，心里满满涨涨的好像有很多思绪堵在一起。想写和他的故事，按照英文字母的顺序来，所以我翻开了书架上的高中必备词汇书。  
只是突然想这么做了，把我和客厅里那个喝着红酒看报纸的干瘪小老头的故事记录下来。  
好吧，从A开始。

1.age  
我和他的年纪都超过了七十，其实具体我们多少岁了，等下我要去看一眼我俩的小红本。他比我年长了两岁，所以对于他来说是和年下谈恋爱，反过来我是拥有一个年上爱人。两岁是相对的，我在读书的时候他已经进入社会，我穿校服的时候他已经可以很顺利地打领带了。  
可能年纪大的人经历事情多，就显得更成熟。他有每天下班在家独酌的习惯，但是我做不来。我喜欢气泡水，甜丝丝的，因为对牙不好所以他总是不让我买。有一说一，他在镜子前整理衣领的时候有种精英气质，这也是我学不来的。  
大部分时候他会以自己年长的身份教育我，有时候也使唤我做些家务。但是去购物的时候重物都是他提，把车开得稳稳当当的也是他。  
年龄是无法准确定义一个人的，现在我要收回那些夸他的话。就在刚才我叫他拿气泡水的时候，他偷偷摇了瓶子，导致我的衣服现在有一股柠檬味。他靠在门框笑得很开心，牙掉了好几颗也不影响他的声音很愉悦。

2.bridegroom  
我们都曾是新郎，出现在海边的婚礼现场。  
捧花我一开始不想要的，但是我的同龄亲故金泰亨那时候还单身，他说希望我能把捧花丢给他，他不想孤独终老。  
和他结婚的时候已经三十出头了，我们俩会在睡前想象，但一直都是想想而已，因为那时候我们还不能光明正大。  
他说要挑个黄昏，夕阳落在海面的时候把戒指带到我的手上。我问他有什么深意吗，他说那个时候所有事物都会染上一层金色，银戒指就可以升级成金戒指了。我觉得很好笑但是没有像平时那样被逗了就捶他，所以后来我们都安静下来。  
我们横躺在床上，把腿靠墙竖起来，脚丫子无所事事地晃着，牵着彼此的手，手心都出汗了也没有放开。  
其实我不在意戒指是不是纯金的还是镶嵌满大砖石的，它们的意义不应该是这样。重要的是夕阳下他的头发会不会被海风吹得乱七八糟，就算是易拉环能不能挤进我的手指。  
还好，我们等到了。虽然来宾不多，但他们的脸上都是祝福的笑容。我们穿了黑西装，他没有给我金戒指，我们俩都不喜欢。是个银制素戒，刻了我们的名字缩写。  
捧花最后没有落到泰亨手上，怪我准头不行吧，丢给了同事的表弟，一个叫田柾国的小帅哥。后来我和他也参加了亲故的婚礼，小帅哥看到完妆的泰亨的时候眼睛都直了。

3.chaos  
我们遇到对方的时候都处于低谷期，回想起来，我们的初遇甚至有点奇怪。  
他那个星期被骗了钱，我在那天丢了工作，他第三次去警局问钱的下落无果，我终于忍不了上司鸡蛋里挑骨头的刻薄，总之我们那天都喝了酒，脾气很差。  
我们在一条巷子里相遇，带着不同的酒气和一样差劲的心情，然后先是我们的肩膀相撞，然后是视线重合。其实那天黑得很，我们都看不清对方，他后来告诉我他的眼睛都快要闭上了才看出来我是个活人。  
然后我们都坐在地上，谁都没说对不起，就在黑乎乎的环境里呼吸，我以为他要说我们打一架吧，结果最后他开口说了一句，要不我们一起再喝一杯？我也鬼使神差地同意了。  
生活一团糟的我们很快学会抱团取暖，面对一团糊的人生还是有人陪伴最好。我的出租房到期之后就搬到他家去了，他家也是一团糟。我很好奇他怎么做到堆积两筐脏衣服还能有新的衣服上班穿。  
他没有收我的房租，在我重新找到工作前也不和我算伙食费，所以家务都是我主动做的。  
他说那天自己就是想喝酒，把自己灌的烂醉，然后在没喝够的时候遇到我就顺便邀请了。行吧，脑子不清醒的时候什么都有可能做得出来，毕竟我那天也没拒绝。他说这是缘分。我说缘分就是垃圾，我的家务活一做就是大半辈子，还没有工资领。

4.dance  
我和他会在客厅跳舞。年轻的时候为了解压，放节奏给劲的音乐跟着一阵乱蹦，结婚以后就放点古典乐换上皮鞋在地毯上跺脚，现在跳的少了，选一些节奏更慢的歌曲抱在一起摇晃。我已经不说这是跳舞了，只是两个老头搂着把脑袋放在对方肩上，偶尔跟着哼上一两句。  
跳舞是一天中最快乐的事情，比喝汽水还快乐，当然这是对我而言。他不是很喜欢跳舞，总是要我拉着他求他好一会儿才肯加入。我们也不是每天都跳舞。  
他是那种投入某件事情就会很认真的人，工作是，跳舞也是。他跟着节奏面无表情的样子还是吓到我了，觉得这人有一点点死板噢，然后我就逗他笑。他的弱点是腋下和脚底板呢，我还记得我讲了好多笑话。  
我说要跳舞的时候他会换上比较正式的服装，越老越有仪式感了。中年的时候西装扣解开把领带甩到后面，现在就规矩很多，衬衫背带裤还有小领结，还知道去厕所往头发里抹一把水。  
我的膝盖不太好，系上护膝穿一条宽松的裤子，夏天的空调和冬天的暖气就从裤腿进来，很舒服。  
他最近有了新习惯，总是要亲我的后颈。音响里第十首歌快要播完的时候，我们慢悠悠转了九圈，我能从玻璃窗的反光看到他闭着眼睛表情很平和。  
这是最幸福的时刻。

5.eyesight  
人们都说在看爱人的时候目光可以温柔得溢出水来，我知道金泰亨看着田柾国的时候是这样，他们俩说他看我的时候也是，反正我感觉不出来。因为他是单眼皮。  
小红本上的合照应该是他眼睛最大的一张，那天我和工作人员商量好了一起整蛊他来着，他吓了一跳但表情还是很上镜的，反倒是我因为笑眯了眼睛。  
我喜欢看他，特别是他工作的时候。不过在这里还是要吐槽一下他退休前的工作，量大又烧脑而且经常加班。后来我才知道他们公司可以给员工放很长的长假，前提是把下个半年的工作都做完。噢，忘记说了，他的职业和科技产品有关，具体的我也懒得记。  
我一直担心他会因为过度用脑提早秃头，但他目前是单位里发量最多的了。他思考的时候会有很多嘴唇的活动，镜片里有屏幕反光，我在床上偶尔等他忙完了一起睡，在本子上画画。其实我也担心他的视力，眼睛小但要有神啊，他揉眉心的样子我想提醒他顺便把眼镜鼻托压出来的印子也按摩一下。  
他掀被子的时候很轻，然后我能得到一个晚安吻。月光从床帘缝隙中穿过来，他的皮肤清冷皎洁，刘海盖住眉毛。视线流转，但都在我身上。  
情人眼里出西施，我有时候觉得自己是瞎了才喜欢这个已经半地中海的老家伙。一起生活了好多年，他什么呆瓜邋遢的形象我没见过？最近有几颗牙松了喝酒还牙疼，龇牙咧嘴地把酒放回冰箱。当初还说我会先掉光牙，结果我现在咬黄瓜都没问题呢。  
他也喜欢看我，都是在我不知道的时候。他的手机里还存在几张几十年前我睡着了的照片，有几次还趁机捏我的脸。他不经常夸人，所以能从他那里得到类似“还不错”的评价就很好了。他很少用赞赏的眼神看我，唯一一次是我把外面飞进来的大蟑螂赶走了，他躲在门后给我加油。然后那个星期我多喝了一瓶汽水。  
其实我能感受到他的目光，可能就是老夫和老夫之间的默契吧。每当他想说话，我都能察觉他在看着我。我抬头也看他表示自己在听，这时候他就会微笑。  
大概看向爱人的时候大家都会微笑吧，今天也有看着他的眼睛说爱你。

6.favorite  
"you are my favorite."他今天早晨进厨房的时候说了一句话。  
"favorite 什么？"  
"没有了。"  
"是动物名称吗？还是什么？"  
"没有了，只有favorite."  
然后我知道了，原来这个单词还有名词属性，翻译过来是“心爱的人”。  
笨蛋老头儿今天也成功让人脸红了呢。

7.go  
这应该是除了do之外最简单的单词了，但是我们的一生都贯穿在这个单词里。  
总是不停地走，我们从婴儿开始膨胀，现在又缩水变成另一个年纪的儿童。  
当然不止这样，我们的行动速度大部分时候不一致。他永远是早起催我起床的那个，有急事就把衣服全扔到我脸上，匆匆洗漱做早餐，我能在床上听到急促的水流声。我们一起出门，在地铁口分开，他会叮嘱我不要硬挤地铁，如果来不及就打车，还有牛奶要喝完。他自己却很不听话，实在挤不上车就跑着去，所以他是办公室里最苗条的宅男了。  
一天的工作结束，我们又在地铁站相遇，从不同出口集合。他的神奇能力就是，我一看到他就会重新恢复精神。我们又牵起手，聊十五分钟的天，在关上屋门的时候忍不住把嘴唇凑到一起去。  
休息日我们一般没有上午。我会先醒过来，把他压在我身上的手臂拿开，然后换个姿势重新钻进他怀里看着他。不过他很快就会跟着醒来，捏我鼻子还觉得油油的，要在我的T恤上擦几下。下午我们会做些事情放松，一起拼图，一起补番，有时候出门在家附近走走，逗逗邻居家的狗。  
我喜欢出门逛街，看一些亮晶晶很可爱的小东西，他也嘲笑过我兴趣太细腻了，但还是会陪我一起挑。其实他的眼光很不错。  
后来他开始疯狂压榨自己的时间，连休息日都不给自己，所以周天我都自娱自乐。我们也因为这个吵过架，一开始我以为他有了其他人，要选择离开我了，不然为什么休息日要起个大早出门，他明明是要等到弹尽粮绝才肯出门采购的人。  
我们的朋友大都喜欢飞来飞去，不然就是更喜欢赖床。  
有一天我实在憋不住了，他回来的时候我提出自己搬出去，他还一脸懵逼以为我在玩什么角色扮演游戏。我那时候很伤心的，态度也不好，他又总是不吭声悄咪咪地做事，吵架的时候也是我一个人单方面声嘶力竭，他就习惯性的面无表情，皱下眉头就当是有听进去。他真的是个冷血又无情的家伙，连挽留一下都不会，我拿着行李走的时候他也不说话，把自己关在厕所里。  
我们不是一直在一起的，经历过几次分分合合，但总是放不下对方。所以我说缘分就是垃圾，我在酒吧搭讪小鲜肉的时候还会有点心虚内疚。  
他这么辛苦还是为了加薪升职给我买那些亮晶晶的小玩意儿，在我提出想要买什么的时候可以很爽快地答应下来。其实我的工资也可以养活自己，但他说有了期待就会更努力奋斗。好吧，他期待的也是我期待的，我们才会一起走到白头。

8.hand  
我们的身高差不多，都不算高，但我看起来体格更袖珍一点，所以他能轻而易举包住我的手，或者捏住我的手腕。他有一双很灵巧的手，节骨分明，手背有虚浮的青筋。但是他有咬指甲的习惯，在思考的时候无意识伸手，指尖丑丑的。  
我喜欢它们停留在我身上，轻轻从后脑勺开始，和发丝缠绕，然后摸过我的皮肤变得灼热。他偶尔会吻在我的喉结，手指描绘着锁骨的形状，然后慢慢向下。我的手搭在他的肩膀，挠过肩胛，坐在他身上感受情绪的变化，看着他的脸泛上粉色，我猜我已经是一片潮红。他握着我的时候极富技巧，拇指按住顶端摩挲，另一只手时而玩弄着囊袋，手心温暖着抚摸着柱身。我真的爱极了他的茧，粗糙中蕴含着故事。  
他说我的喘息声很好听，特别是他进来的那瞬间宛若天籁。他的眼睛在黑暗中闪光，舔嘴唇的时候总是被我打断，我们在一片湿漉漉中交换湿漉漉的吻，最后融化成同一摊水。乳白色、皮肤的肉色、变得暗红的痕迹、皱巴巴的深色床单，混着微腥的咸味、空气中尘埃的苦味、拆开的糖果的甜味。我们拥抱着到达高潮，是灿烂宇宙里的星子，经过大气层开始发光发热，最后一起坠落到陆地上，沉入泥土里消失。  
现在我写下这些还是容易脸红心跳，我才不会告诉你们，他第一次和我做的时候没控制住导致我三天没办法下床。谁还不是老司机了？  
可能我不该说的如此直白，他刚才站在我身后全部看到了，现在在追问我写什么。难为情嘛，是随着时间越来越明显的。现在的我们已经不太需要以这种方式表达爱意了，我喜欢他在出门的时候主动拉我的手。

9.imagination  
“智旻，今晚可以来你房间睡吗？”  
“怎么啦？”  
“小闵在隔壁看电影，有点吵，我睡不着。”  
“我去和他说一下。”  
“诶，不用不用，让我借宿一晚嘛。”  
“他是在看恐怖片吗？”  
“……”  
“好吧。”  
“智旻，角落是不是有什么东西啊？”  
“不要乱想了闵玧其，赶紧睡吧。”  
“……刚才好像有什么飘过去了，在窗户那里。”  
“没有东西，这屋很安全。”  
“我可以上床睡吗？地铺有点硬……”  
“不行，你还没有为今天的错误行为道歉。”  
“对不起智旻，我不应该把你的饼干藏起来，更不应该把饼干喂给隔壁小黑。”  
“我还没消气，你不许上来。”  
“对不起……我是怕你吃太多就吃不下晚饭了，今天我做了泡菜饼。”  
“算了……你上床吧。”  
“对不起智旻，晚安。啾。”  
“……啾。”

“闵玧其你不要再靠过来了。”  
“我害怕……”  
“这么大了还怕那些假的东西啊，真是越老越喜欢撒娇了……头抬一下，我枕着你。”

“要是我先走了，我就要变成灵魂回来陪着你。”  
“不要再想了，你不会先走的，你舍不得我一个人。”  
“也是，那我要保持健康，尽量活得久一点。”  
“睡了，别瞎想。”  
“智旻，我爱你。”  
“知道了。”  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“……闵玧其你想再被赶下床吗？”  
“智旻晚安。”  
“明天早上喝粥，配油条吃。”  
“好的。”

10.journey  
关于旅行，大大小小的我们也去过了很多地方。印象最深刻的还是带着女儿去伊斯坦布尔，那时候她十五岁。我们订了机票，一家人坐在一排，她的位置靠近过道，沿途认识了她的第一个男朋友。这也是后来才告诉我们的，我和他当时只觉得交朋友挺好的。我们的孙子小闵放暑假会到乡下陪我们，女儿和女婿有点忙，三两天出差。  
又说多了，最近总是爱想以前的事。我们的女儿是领养的，她自己更喜欢姓闵我们就给她改了名字。当然孙子也是从母姓，外国女婿也没意见，毕竟还可以有外文名。  
女儿也喜欢首饰，小时候带她穿了耳洞，在集市上她又买了几副新的。我挑了当地的雪花球，一个摆在家里，另一个给他放在办公室。晚上我们出门散步，他带我喝酒，我们就走进一家半地下酒馆。很久没有两个人独处了，我也不懂点什么，他就点了两杯大容量的啤酒，跟我说要一口气喝完。他上次这么说还是在跨年晚会上。我就看着他举着杯子仰头喝，旁人说着听不懂的语言，但是我觉得很安心，酒馆里有一种熟悉又亲切的氛围。后知后觉酒的度数挺高，眼里满满的都是这个男人，有点帅嘛，虽然踢踏着一双拖鞋，头发也有点凌乱，胡子也没有刮。  
隔天我们参观了教堂，陪女儿买了化妆品，还打卡了网红餐厅。出国主要靠女儿，我和他英语都欠佳，怪不好意思的。两个人出门的时候都是导航和手册不离身，实在找不到地就和当地人打手势半蒙半猜。走了一整天路，发现当地的餐厅量足且主人好客，面包和沙拉都是免费，找了几处风景好的地方拍照。他让我趴着要帮我捶腿，女儿吵着在国外还要看俩爸爸秀恩爱，把电视开得老大声，我和他就开始计划明天的详细路程。  
我们并不是有假期就能旅行，他对女儿蛮严格的，放假也要报班学点什么，还好女儿没有嫌烦或者抱怨。闵玧其除了管学习其他都不怎么约束，女孩子到了爱漂亮的年纪他也跟着重新注重起外表来，说和女儿出门不能丢面子，有空就铺瑜伽垫各种热身。  
我和他也在旅途中发生过不愉快，其实我们经常小小的拌嘴，彼此都不想让导致对话终止，然后各自干点事情，最后其中一个主动给台阶下。一般闹变扭的都是他，因为路人们都喜欢我，他就总想买条围巾把我捂得严严实实。冷战大都不过半天，因为我们要吃饭，他老是点我不爱吃的，我就不得不和他说话。闵玧其这人可有心机了。  
凌晨起床坐热气球的时候我们一起看着日出，阳光慢慢洒下来，广场上光影分明分布好几种色调。他从背后抱住我，用很轻的声音说早安。我好几年没有心动过的感觉突然又回来了。

11.kiss  
亲吻可以不止是嘴唇的触碰，可以不只是爱情。我和他接过各式各样的，各种含义的吻。可能因为我们是亲人是友人也是爱人。  
我总会想到好时巧克力。  
他是一只很柔软的猫，从发梢到脚趾都有弧度。但他的态度一贯强硬，每每我只想浅尝辄止他都要圈住我胡乱蹭一会儿。咱也不是不懂浪漫，背着女儿温存一下也挺经常的。  
他的须后水是淡淡的薄荷味，如果刷了牙会混合柠檬气息。更多的是带着食物味道的吻，他吃过了牛肉，我嚼过洋葱，他捏住我的下巴凑上来，我们的嘴唇都浮着油。不知道为什么我总是脸红，分开的时刻也不想对上他的眼睛。他说我太害羞了，这样特别可爱。哪有用可爱来形容一个快奔五的男人的？  
现在我们也还保持着亲吻，这不是习惯，也不带有情欲色彩，只是看到这个人会有一瞬间的冲动罢了。他也开始赖床了，我们就一起洗漱，洗完脸把对方的脸扳过来吧唧一口，时不时拍拍彼此的屁股或者踢踢对方的膝盖就当是玩闹。  
我们变得比刚认识那会儿更相敬如宾，开饭前还会说谢谢，洗碗的时候做饭那位也会陪着聊聊天。我们都感激着对方，感恩彼此一起走了大半辈子，感谢自己义无反顾地爱上这个人，沉甸甸的心脏储存着独家记忆。  
老实说，他留胡子的时候老硌着我，有段时间我为了报复他一下也不剃胡子，然后我们就像两颗猕猴桃凑在一起。

12.left  
我下意识往左边走，正好他也习惯走在右边。我不喜欢并排，他就在我前方一点点，我们的肩膀空着点距离，可以把我们的手都塞到他那件咖啡色毛呢大衣的口袋里。

13.mystery  
有一个隐藏了三十年的秘密我没有说，还好他的牙刷每隔三个月就会换。你们应该知道是什么吧，我觉得我很善良了，只刷了镜子和洗手台。  
人总会有秘密的，我也知道他肯定有过背着我和别人请假去钓鱼的经历。  
但是我们都选择彼此信任，有时候脾气暴躁也忍住没有争执。我知道他吵不过我啦，但是我一直在口角上赢也没意思不是吗？  
其实我还瞒着他给自己和女儿买了香水，因为真的很贵，我们很明显被宰了一顿。我也怕告诉他了之后进不了家门，和女儿串通好口径才回家。  
他说味道闻着挺好的。

14.nickname  
我平常叫他全名，有事要求就会叫得好听点，生气的时候也喊他全名，有时候加点贬义尾缀。现在都叫他老头子，或者闵玧其老头子。  
他会叫我名字，高兴的时候尾音向上，在床上会有种意犹未尽的感觉（老头害臊脸）。有心事的或者心情低落的时候一般不会有称谓，他更喜欢背后拥抱，嗅嗅沐浴露的气味。

15.opening  
我们刚在一起的那年好像时刻处于紧张状态，心照不宣地把感情埋在地下，在外人来看我们就是两个普通室友。我们没有同系列的茶杯，没有一样的拖鞋，书会分开放在两处，和我们的身体一样。我们不是惧怕压力，也不能说完全不害怕吧，但我们更担心身边的人会不理解。  
金泰亨在遇到田柾国之前还信誓旦旦和我说自己是宇直。  
对于我的朋友们来说，他可能是很不好相处的人，不泡夜店也没有真正意义上的夜生活。他的晚间就是抱着一桶爆米花看电影，刚住在一起的时候也有因为聚会晚归被吓到，苍白的屏幕和苍白的脸，不愧是他的电视机，随主人。  
这种情况一直持续了很久，中间都经历过分手由复合了，关系好的同事也问过我们是不是有什么。但是一个人的幸福是他自己的事，最后你会发现，别人好像根本不在意你是否幸福，他们好奇和关心的是表面的东西。我们有自己选择的权利。很亲近的人也许会表达看法，但你不一定要全部接受，当然我说的是不好的方面。泰亨知道了以后也只是惊讶了一下说我们俩演技真好。  
我们都是与众不同的普通人，可以谈一场或者很多场的恋爱，最后和别人一样结婚，也可以不结，一个人光鲜地继续生活。  
如果你愿意托付真心，那也能够做到勇敢。

16.propose  
时间是早晨七点将近八点吧，地点是他的房间，被叫醒的是我。真的很突然，我还以为是鬼压床了自己醒不了来着，很用力捶了他一下把他整蒙了。  
对不起啊闵玧其，那天是我最幸福的一天了。  
客厅放着《玫瑰人生》，阳光从百叶窗透进来也刚刚好，结果他说自己蹲太久腿麻。  
没有很浪漫的表白，他不擅长这个，毕竟天天就知道敲代码做数据，憋了半天说了模模糊糊的话，最后还是我着急了，问他要不要求婚。  
也不知道他什么时候偷量了指围，还是直接拿走我的戒指去店里定制，尺寸居然很合适。  
他很少给过我承诺，这种东西一点都不真实，我们都无法肯定五年后一起起床的是否还是对方，甚至连三个月都做不到。但我还是答应了，因为拿着戒指的人是他。  
当然这是最后一次求婚，之前还有几次。  
第一次是在篮球赛现场，我和他打赌如果红队赢了他就要和我结婚，但是我的运气一般很背。  
第二次是我们在旅行中吵架，他和街头艺人借了话筒给我唱歌，旁边还有吉他小哥给他伴奏。  
还有不知道是第六次还是第七次，在一家面包店，他买了一串戒指糖给我问我喜欢什么口味。  
我们都互相说了愿意。

17.qualitative  
写到这里遇到瓶颈了，关于q开头的词语不多，其他的也不是很感冒。  
我们都没有过真实的育儿经验，带女儿回家那段时间每天都精疲力尽的。书上说的我们都明白但实操是另一回事。比如我们都对50度的水温没概念，孩子哭闹了第一反应就是抱起来看看是不是撒了尿屁屁不舒服。我拍着女儿的背，他就拿着拨浪鼓在旁边摇，止不住哭就换指套玩具咿咿呀呀的仿佛智商也跟着下降。  
对于闵玧其回到家就去看宝宝的行为我是有点点不满的，没有洗手消毒就摸孩子的脸，带着门外各种气息把婴儿房的奶香味都冲淡了。当然我不和女儿吃醋，他关上房门会到厨房来跟我说今天也辛苦了。  
女儿学说话的时候他也跟着说起了叠词，语调偶尔阴阳怪气，还会和女儿一起撒娇。我真的把萝卜泥喂到他嘴边的时候他才恢复大人的样子，苦着脸说不好吃不要。  
闵玧其返老还童的神奇现象并没有随着女儿长大渐渐消失，进厨房拍我屁股顺便围观做菜的时候会问我“爸爸今天吃什么啊？”在我回答他不知道或者随便的时候他又作出危险发言。  
“爸爸我好饿，我想吃掉爸爸。”  
这是什么虎狼之词！

18.relapse  
最近阴雨天多，我的膝盖总是难受，盖着毛毯坐着就不想动。他装了一个热水袋给我，被我嫌弃了天气这么闷要什么热水袋。然后他就进厨房捣鼓了一阵子又端出来杯果汁。  
他是我的贴心小棉袄吧，不是，是老棉袄了，说话嘴巴还漏风的那种。  
他不能吃甜的，所以我们杜绝拔丝地瓜这种菜，也是担心牙齿被黏下来。  
下午天放晴了他就拉我出门走一走，公园里那群比我们年轻点的妹妹都很想和他跳舞，一看到他就眼睛放光。  
他拉着我的胳膊离开人群往湖边走，有几只大型犬偶尔经过我们。  
“智旻，我年轻的时候打篮球肯定比他们帅。”他看着球场那边几个青年一脸得意。“我觉得我现在还可以投个篮。”  
“你不怕闪到腰啊闵玧其，不许去！”见他要松开手朝那边走我还是抓住了他的袖子。“真当自己老当益壮噢。”  
“知道啦，我去买点面包我们喂麻雀吧。”他的脸上闪过几秒钟羡慕，没有悲伤，马上又笑嘻嘻的走向街角。  
我的毒舌偶尔会复发，还好他不是很在意。  
湖面安静，哪怕周围充斥着各种声音，没有闵玧其，也还是很容易寂寞。

19.SUGA  
不是sugar，是输入法自动跳出来的名字。我找到了很多关于太阳的单词，果然意义都很美好。  
SUGA是这个科技宅男做的小程序，放在家里当小助手用的，类似于siri。他的声音从家里旧音箱里传出来，我还是经常被吓到。  
不过还是很有用的，给女儿和小闵讲过睡前故事，有不会做的菜也可以马上搜索，还可以查天气报时放音乐。  
小程序的缺点就是没有唠嗑的功能，只会问我要不要给他打电话。而且不会转弯，说谢谢只会嗯嗯嗯回应。  
我知道这就是他的浪漫，有被感动到。

20.tomorrow  
这里是闵玧其，智旻写的那个“他”。昨天他的老寒腿更疼了，一个人坐着委委屈屈的让人心疼，我们就去了医院。他现在在病床上躺着呢，不用担心，明天早上我会带早点去。如果他没什么大碍就可以回家了。  
他的笔记本是摊开的，所以我就看到了这个故事。  
与其说是故事不如说是回忆和记录，或许加上我的角度会更完整些。  
我们相遇的时间是冬天，求婚在秋天，结婚在夏天，领女儿回家是个春天。  
最近的空气湿度大，家里的除湿机也老了，工作的声音很大，和厨房的吸油烟机有的一拼。整个家里还是智旻的声音最大，特别是他喊我的时候。  
我们有定情戒指，是用柳树最末端的枝条做的，现在被撵平了镶在木框里，小闵第一次看到它们还问是什么生物标本。  
他是喜糖的人，年轻的时候曼妥思随身携带，现在也没有高血压的问题，真是要感谢神奇体质。  
噢，明天也给他买一条带过去好了。  
我知道我们的明天已经很有限了，虽然还是未知数，我们都克制着自己不去想。其实我们都明白会有真正分离的一天，因为每个人都是独自出世。别抬杠，别说双胞胎什么的。  
只是我们都不确定自己是否做好了准备，是否已经具备了孤身继续对抗世界的能力。这种事往往很突然，所以还是尽量每天都很珍惜地过吧。  
今年的樱花开得很早，已经没有粉色可以观赏了，现在是杨梅的季节。智旻在婚礼上抛的花球是紫色的，闻着却五味俱全。  
他喜欢亮晶晶的小玩意儿，很有少女感，也经常和女儿互换饰品。女儿结婚的时候他偷偷把整个首饰盒子当掉了说自己老了带着不好看，后来女儿回家的时候和我说是他要多给她点私房钱。怎么会有这么可爱的人啊。  
每天早晨我都会偷偷吻他，大部分是额头。养成的习惯哪有这么容易改，退休之后也还是醒的很早，吻完再睡回笼觉不也很幸福吗？  
他给我发短信要吃炸鸡，哪有早餐就吃这么油腻的？好吧，我要去准备绿豆了，明天早点起床煮碗粥。

21.up  
给他检查了全身又发现了些小毛病，你说人怎么和提线木偶似的，精致又脆弱。今天还是我一个人回家。  
他看到窗外有人放风筝，问我现在是六乐还是七月。他还说想去海边看看，我们带上玩具铲子说不定能找到小螃蟹和珍珠。  
小闵都已经不做白日梦了，这傻乎乎的家伙还处在做梦的年纪。好吧，我承认是我惯的。  
他的记忆力最近在衰退，看着我们以前养的猫咪的照片会忽然忘记名字。我们养过一只猫，名字是朴小旻。因为全家就他的姓氏最稀有，他也是需要猫陪的。  
小旻是我们在路上捡的，它可是只外国猫咪，会听中文的那种。我们把它空运回家，它一开始只在猫窝附近趴着，后来才和我们亲近。  
他有一条很喜欢的牛仔裤，刚好小旻也喜欢，所以最后让给它磨爪子了。  
女儿的任务就是给它喂化毛膏，还有陪它玩，当然后者也是我们全家参与的活动。它和他一样喜欢让我抱着玩举高高游戏。  
后来它老了，比我们俩更快更早。它在世界另一边很快乐，当时我是这么安慰他的。  
他会不会有一天连字都忘了怎么写？那也没关系，我会念给他听。  
我们的身体都在变得越来越轻，心脏在走向沉重。如果他忘记了我爱他，那我会一遍一遍慢慢说的。

22.voice  
还是闵玧其。过几天他就可以回家了，今天我高兴，就多买了猪肉给他准备炸猪排。我想在他再次打开本子的时候发现已经完成了，所以这几天要多写一点。  
关于声音，我很喜欢他的音色。之前想过建立一个他的系统来着，模拟过很多次都找不到相似度高的嗓音。  
曾有幸听到他唱歌，按照现在小女生追星的彩虹屁可以说是让耳朵身怀六甲的动听程度。  
他说我的声音总是有点粘糊，带着纠缠不清的意味，还可以很慵懒高贵地口吐芬芳，也是很会夸人了。  
前段时间他天天喊SUGA4.0要和它说话，有点气人。但想想那也是我的声音，我气起来连自己的醋都吃。

23.white  
朴智旻今天的炸猪排被没收了，因为他装失忆。明明是很容易识破的把戏我却当真了。  
之前写的那些所谓对终将到来的“明天”的准备，其实人只需要几秒钟的缓冲时间就可以扭转心态。人就是这样没心没肺的动物。  
我更喜欢他开那种往三明治里挤辣椒酱的玩笑，再过分一点的，五十年前约会迟到一个半小时我都不会说什么。不就浪费两张电影票吗，你多睡会儿打扮得更好看了，我也更愿意只看着你。  
所以，朴智旻，以后不要拿自己和我开玩笑。  
我会害怕。

24.X  
是我们最近在听的歌曲名，歌手是Majik。

25.yellow  
他会用温暖的明黄色来形容我们的关系，家里也有好多这个色系的毛巾，小旻的尾巴有一块米黄的色块，我们的灵魂是两只黄色的气球。  
智旻在床上偶尔会展现dirty talk的能力，当然是很早以前。  
有一次我忘记检查脏衣物有没有留东西，结果他的糖在口袋融化了，我只能重新买白衬衫。  
挤地铁的时候我常常想他今天会不会遇到刁钻的客人，会不会在路上被推销商品的阿姨拦住，会不会一转头看到从前的对象然后一起去喝杯茶聊聊近况。他的手在冬天总是暖不起来，所以我在下班前会在大衣口袋里贴暖宝宝。  
在美洲旅游时遇到了彩虹游行，他的脸和T恤被喷漆绘成一幅画，我们在彩虹旗下接了吻。还是同一天，我们花了两个多小时擦他脸上的漆。最后他的皮肤像是在桑拿房蒸到晕过去那么“红润”，我还记得自己说最喜欢猪了。  
女儿的数学试卷永远是他签的名，可能每次考试他都带她去吃冰淇淋了吧。他是很温柔的家长，思想永远可以和孩子们连接得上。  
我也喜欢看他工作，拿粉笔在布料上做记号，很认真地连剪刀都很听话。他的草稿本总是消耗很快，里面除了设计也有我、女儿和小旻。他摇头的时候耳环会跟着划出线条。  
他的美瞳颜色总配我的帽子。

26.zero  
意料之外地，很平静地回到家中，吃了饭刷了牙。收音机的补品广告还是很啰嗦，但是想到智旻模仿过就没有调频。  
今天也有和他说爱你。  
零点一过，新的一天就又来了。  
晚安。

END


End file.
